leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ElleRose/Yun Fei, the Fist of Harmony
Introduction A melee AP caster focused more on steady and sustained magic damage via a series of skill combinations compared to the more traditional magic burst champs. The champion requires mastery of skill combinations to maximize or adapt regarding the situation. Info |date = Unreleased |attack = 15 |health = 40 |spells = 70 |difficulty = 100 |hp = 480 (+75) |healthregen = 7.0 (+0.65) |mana = 230 (+60) |manaregen = 7.0 (+0.5) |range = 125 |speed = 330 |damage = 48 (+2.85) |attackspeed = 0.550 (+2.75%) |armor = 15 (+3.0) |magicresist = 30 }} Abilities All of Yun Fei's abilities are automatically considered as Smart Cast spells similar to Lay Waste of Karthus, they also share a global cooldown similar to Udyr and Sona's abilities for 1 second. Additionally, everytime a spell is cast all unlocked skills would shift over to the next set but it will not refresh the cooldown of the skill. An ability can be kept for future use by locking it. The abilities are composed of three different states which are the following: Active casting state - When the skill is used with the mouse cursor hovering over a valid target. Ability would cool down and consume mana and would trigger a proc of Spiritual Release, Tear of the goddess, Arch Angel's Staff, Manamune, Sheen, Triforce or Lichbane. A successful cast would also unlock the skill used and shift it to the next ability set. Locking state - When the skill is used with the mouse cursor hovering over terrain, an invalid target or under the effects of global cooldown. This would prevent the skill from toggling to the next set. Locking abilities would not consume mana, cooldown or proc any on skill usage items or abilities. Unlocking state - When a locked skill is used again with the mouse cursor hovering over terrain, an invalid target or under the effects of global cooldown. Also, skills would automatically be unlocked when they are successfully cast in the Active casting state. Locking abilities would not consume mana, cooldown or proc any on skill usage items or abilities. |firstrows = 3 |firstname2 = Hidden Snake |firstinfo2 = (Active): Deal magic damage to a target unit over a duration of 3 seconds. Consecutive hits of this skill does not stack but the duration is refreshed. *'Range:' 150 |firstlevel2= |firstname3 = Stomping Horse |firstinfo3 = (Active): Deal magic damage to a target unit and snaring them in place for 1.5 seconds. Each consecutive use of this skill lowers the snare duration by 50%. *'Range:' 150 |firstlevel3= |secondname = Raging Dragon |secondinfo = (Active):Deals magic damage in a small area around Yun Fei's target enemy. *'Range:' 150 *'Radius:' 300 |secondlevel = |secondrows = 3 |secondname2 = Rising Tiger |secondinfo2 = (Active): Deal magic damage in a small area around Yun Fei's target while knocking them upward. Each consecutive use of this skill lowers the Knock-up height and duration by 50%. *'Range:' 150 *'Radius:' 300 |secondlevel2= |secondname3 = Exploding Bull |secondinfo3 = (Active): Deal magic damage in a small area around Yun Fei's target and then knocking them away by 500 range from the blast. *'Range:' 150 *'Radius:' 300 |secondlevel3= |thirdname = Falling Leaf |thirdinfo = (Active): Leap behind a target enemy champion, taking reduced damage for the duration of the leap. *'Dash Range:' 500 |thirdlevel= |thirdrows = 3 |thirdname2 = Steel Hand |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Dash towards a target enemy champion and silence them for a few seconds. Each consecutive use of this ability lowers the duration of the silence by 50%. *'Dash Range:' 500 |thirdlevel2= |thirdname3 = Dashing Blade |thirdinfo3 = (Active): Dash towards a target enemy champion and deal magic damage. *'Dash Range:' 500 |thirdlevel3= |ultiname = Tranquil Mind |ultiinfo = (Active): Force a static 1 second cooldown for all normal abilities. |ultilevel = }} Lore -Under Construction- Category:Custom champions